New Beginnings
by agroxneko
Summary: Rachel just can't wait until their child is born. An entry for Pezberry Week Day 5: Starting a Family.


**A/N: **This is something I wrote for Day 5 of Pezberry week: Starting a Family, and was going to post it the actual day it was, but the site wouldn't let me log in and I couldn't post it here (luckily I was able to post it on my tumblr and livejournal). So here's the short oneshot a day late.

* * *

><p>Rachel smiled warmly as she looked over the nursery she had finally finished building. She couldn't believe it; she was finally going to have a family of her own. Rachel giggled as she thought of all the things she could do with the daughter she was going to have soon.<p>

Rachel heard the door open, followed by loud cursing. She smiled and walked to the doorway and saw Santana stomp in the room as best she could. Rachel crossed her arms and leaned against the doorway, watching her wife throw her jacket on the couch and swear.

"This is just not my fucking day, seriously. And first of all, just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I need everyone to do every fucking thing for me. Then, there was a shitload more paper work passed onto me cuz everyone's so goddamn lazy. And then I had to check on the new kid and-" Santana stopped ranting when she realized she wasn't even sure where Rachel was.

She looked around and smiled when she saw Rachel at the doorway. No matter how hard the day was, or how moody she was, or how pissed she was, she always had Rachel. Just seeing her face or hearing her voice made the day better and everything she suffers through is worth it in the end.

"C'mere." Santana said, holding out her arms. Rachel happily obliged and walked into Santana's arms. As she felt Santana's arms around her she put her hand on Santana's pregnant belly.

"Bad day?" Rachel asked and Santana put her head in the crook of Rachel's neck and nodded. "Poor baby, I know what will help you feel better." Rachel took Santana's hand and led her to the nursery.

"You finished it?" Rachel smiled and brought their joined hands up and kissed Santana's knuckles.

"Of course, we need to be ready for when the baby comes." Santana smiled at Rachel and looked around the complete nursery.

"I could have helped." Santana felt bad that she hadn't done anything. She tried helping once, and apparently helping while pregnant was a bad idea. She got frustrated easily and started yelling at Rachel, who calmly told her to take a break. Later that night, Santana started crying because she felt bad for yelling at Rachel. Rachel told her it was fine and kissed her, which led to a make out session, which led to sex. Rachel had to admit, she wouldn't mind getting yelled at everyday if it meant she'd have great sex later.

"Santana, it's fine, really," Rachel looked down at Santana's belly and smiled warmly. She could spend all day looking at it. Sometimes, when Santana was asleep, she would spend all night staring and caressing Santana's belly. She knelt down and kissed Santana's belly. "I don't mind at all, because this baby is going to come out looking beautiful," Rachel looked up at Santana. "Just like her mother." Santana reached out and cupped Rachel's cheek.

"You're such a smooth talker." Rachel grinned and winked at her.

"You love it." Santana laughed.

"I love _you_."

"I love you too." She kissed Santana's belly again and put her ear against it.

"What are you doing?"

"Ssh." Rachel shushed, and became silent. She stayed like that for a few seconds before giggling and pulling away. "She kicked." Santana shook her head and laughed at her wife. Rachel put her ear to Santana's belly again and Santana ran her hand through Rachel's hair.

"You're cute." Rachel looked up and grinned. She stood up and Santana grabbed Rachel's hands. "And you're going to be an amazing mom." Santana leaned forward and kissed Rachel.

"So are you," Rachel said between kisses. "And our beautiful daughter is going to be born and everything's going to be perfect." Santana smiled and gave Rachel one last long kiss before pulling away.

"God, I love you so much, Rachel." Santana said as she wrapped her arms around Rachel.

"I love you too, Santana, and we're going to have an amazing family." Rachel couldn't wait until their daughter was born, and she was going to love her girls with all her heart.


End file.
